Stranger than Fiction
by Chuckme1983
Summary: What if Chuck wasn't a Buy More employee, but a famous novelist. What if Bryce never got Chuck kicked out of Stanford? And he sent Chuck the intersect? Well, lets just say Sarah is sent to handle him.
1. Chapter 1: New and Improved Chuck

**Here's a story that came to me while watching Castle. What if Chuck Bartowski wasn't a Buy More employee, but a famous novelist. He also gets the intersect from his Stanford roommate, who didn't get him kick out of school. Well lets just say fun in-sues. If you're wondering I am still working on Chuck vs. Starting over. Over ¾ of the next chapter in that one done. By the way I don't own Chuck or Castle if you were wondering.**

Stranger than Fiction

Chapter 1: New and Improved Chuck

I graduated from Stanford with my Bachelor's Degree in Literature, in 2003. Jill and I broke-up two weeks before graduation and parted ways on good terms. We had dreams we wanted to achieve. Too young to settle down and not ready to commit to one another. I didn't have many friends in college, but I had Bryce Larkin. Now-a-days we might speak and trade a few e-mails once every few months. Last I heard he was an accountant living in Washington D.C. With me on the beach in Malibu, California we were worlds apart and growing further since graduation.

Right out of Stanford I knew what I wanted to do and that was getting my first novel published. I was living with my sister and Devon at the time. It was about secret-agent Blake Adams, who gets captured in Iraq and is presumed dead. He fights to get back to the ones he loves. Since I was a kid I loved spy novels and James Bond. So, it was inevitable that I would write about that obsession. After a year of extensive research. And doing everything an agent would have too, which included weapons training, desert and jungle survival, endurance training, and how to evade and escape capture. I sent my novel out to all the publishing companies.

Getting all those rejection letters was disappointing. It was like they were telling me writing should just be a hobby and not a career. "Don't worry Chuck its a great novel and soon everyone is going to realize it. Those publishing companies are going to be sorry one day." My sister was always giving me encouragement to fight for what I wanted. I was ready to give up and get a job at Buy More of all places, when it happened. The letter came. I was afraid to open it at first because of the other twenty rejection letters that sat on my desk. But with Ellie by my side I opened the letter from Four Star Publishing.

"Oh my god Chuck!" She screamed in my ear. I had to re-read it twice just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. "You did it. I knew you would always be a huge success, just don't let it go to your head okay." I knew she was joking as she said it.

"I'll always be your little brother. You have nothing to worry about." I was a humble guy to begin with. No amount of fame or money would change that. The people closest to me would always come first. Morgan was the first call I made, he was excited for me. We got drinks and had a blast to celebrate my big break.

Things moved rather quickly after that, I spent three months working with my editor Hannah making changes and polishing the dialogue. The book was titled An American Hero's Vengeance, the first book in my Vengeance Spy Series. When it was released soon after. I didn't know what would happen. Everyone at Four Star Publishing had faith in the book. This gave me hope that it would do well. On its second week of release it made it onto The New York Times bestsellers list and I knew my life would never be the same. It hit number one on the bestsellers list three weeks later and stayed on the list for 35 weeks.

Soon after it made it on the bestsellers list, I went on a book tour to promote the book, and signed a five book deal soon after. The first thing I did with my first big pay-day was buy Ellie a house in Malibu and bought the house next door for myself. I surprised her by driving her to the house. It was beach front property with 4-bedrooms and 5-bathrooms. It a single-story house, painted white, with a nice sized deck. I drove up to the house and asked her."What do you think?"

"About what Chuck?" She questioned.

"This house. Its for you and Devon. You've given up so much for me and I wanted to do something nice for you." I said with all the emotions I felt.

With tears in her eyes. "I didn't do it for a house Chuck. I did it because I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that right?"

"Of Course." I replied handing her the keys and giving her a hug. "I just wanted to make your life easier and I'm going to be your neighbor, which is best for keeping my private life private. You aren't going to sell my picture to the tabloids or TMZ?" I said smirking.

"Never. Its just strange thinking of my baby brother as being famous. This is the nicest gift anyone could receive. Thank you for the house, it means the world to me" I was so happy to hear her say that. "Now Devon and I can finish paying off our medical school loans. Maybe even start a family soon." She told me with a smile.

I offer to buy her a car but she declines. My house has 6-bedrooms and 7-baths. Its painted baby blue, with two-stories, and a wrap-around balcony. I asked Morgan to move in with me. He was my closest friend and he would never betray me. Soon after, I offered to pay for him to go to business school. He accepted because I told him I needed a manager to guide my career. Morgan was the only one I could trust to be honest with me and not be in it just for the 10%.

As for a woman in my life, well after I became a famous novelist there was always the book groupies who I would never trust. They came out of the wood work and I would always question their motives. Were they into Chuck Bartowski or the millionaire novelist? I've had a few girlfriends since Stanford, but never got too serious with any of them. Its hard when I'm constantly researching content for my books, writing, re-writing, promoting, and being involved with numerous charities. Who has the time?

Anyways its getting close to my 26th birthday and I've accomplished a lot in my young life. Having three books that have hit number one on the New York Times bestsellers list would make any author happy. The three books written in my Vengeance Spy Series are An American Hero's Vengeance, Covert Vengeance, and True Vengeance. With the last book in the series coming out at the beginning of next year, Final Vengeance. My life was falling into a place of complacency. I wanted a wife and children to come home too. Someone to share my dreams and my fears with. It didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon.

Not knowing my life was about to be turned on its head. My writing had become predictable and that's a death-blow to any author. So, maybe adding a little excitement is just what the doctor ordered. What's the worst that could happen? You had to ask?

**A/N: What do you think? Please review, its the only way for my writing to improve. In the next chapter we have Chuck 26th birthday to look forward too. Let me know if I should continue. I might focus more on this story if people are liking it better then my other story. So if you are reading Chuck vs. Starting Over in a couple days. I will try to update both stories regularly. Also a beta would be appericated if at all possible. My ideas don't always translate on the page. Thank you for reading until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise

**I'm glad people are responding to this story. It looks like people are liking this story a little more then my first one. So, that's why I'm updating this one first. I have so many ideas for the direction this story will take that I had to get it out. No worries, Chuck vs. Starting Over is still in the works. I'm finding sticking to cannon strictly has been difficult in my other story. I might change it up and have him come back earlier so I can make-up where it goes. Hope you like it. Enjoy. Like before, I don't own Chuck.**

Stranger than Fiction

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise

**September 18, 2007**

Today is my birthday and knowing Ellie, she's going to throw me a party. It has happened every year since graduation. There's no getting out of it; even if I wanted too. She will kick me out of my own house and set it all up.

I just hope she stops trying to fix me up with her doctor friends. The look in their eyes when they meet me is awed, to say the least. They get nervous and never know what to say. Its like they're me, when I was in high school. None of the woman I've met have been able to see past my fame. Is being treated like a normal human being so much to ask?

I maybe heralded as one of the best young author's under thirty. The critic's claimed my story telling was gripping and authentic. And being on People Magazine most eligible bachelor's list two years running didn't make meeting someone easy. None of it was important to me, it felt nice to be recognized, but never gave me fulfillment.

From my spy related research, I gained 20 pounds of muscle and had a stylist who completely transformed me into something that I wasn't. If you knew me from Stanford you would never guess we were they same person. The only people who saw the real me were my friends and family. In the public-eye I played a part, which never felt right. Its like I was a spy from my novels, never letting my author persona interfere with my personal life. There had to be more out there than fame and fortune.

Don't get me wrong I loved writing, but the passion was gone. Maybe I needed some inspiration. My final book in the Vengeance Spy Series was finished and all it needed was a release date from my publisher.

As if on cue my doorbell rings and I answer it, knowing who it is. "Happy Birthday Brother!" She sings as she gives me the biggest hug.

"Now Chuck. You know the drill, make yourself scarce for a while. Be back in about four hours though, it would be rude to miss a party I put so much effort into." She says, knowing I wouldn't dare disappoint her.

"Of course," I want to ask about the party and its size. "Couldn't we just have an intimate gathering? With only those closest too me? Its my party after all."

" If I did that, there would only be eight or nine people at your party Chuck. Anyways we have to have a bash worthy of the famous Charles Bartowski. Now go do something productive okay." She gives me a look that says this discussion is over, as she pushes me out the door. I barley have time to grab my keys before the door slams shut on my face.

I want to stay inconspicuous, so I decide to drive my least noticeable car. A 2007 BWW 335i painted black, with a 300-horse power turbocharged in line six-cylinder engine. If you saw my garage you would know why its my least noticeable vehicle.

After researching my second novel, I took a course with the LAPD on driving tactics and it was exhilarating. Learning the pit maneuver, how to evade someone following you, coming out of an uncontrolled spin, and tailing a suspect. Having the L.A. mayor as a fan of my books comes with its advantages. Driving fast cars became a passion of mine soon after that.

Knowing I had to home in a few hours, I decided to hit the gym to work of my excess energy. Nobody bothers me at the local gym, because most people that read don't work-out a lot. I wear a hat just to be sure. The time I spend at the gym is therapeutic, hitting the heavy bag is something that releases all the tension that builds up. I've had boxing, karate, Brazilian jujitsu, and krav maga instructors teach me how to fight. They're all amazed with how quickly I pick-up each form, my mind is like a sponge that soaks up new information constantly.

After two hours at the gym I hit the showers. With nothing to do for a couple of hours I drive. Trying to come up with some inspiration for my next novel. I draw a blank. There's not a single idea that peaks my interest as I head home for some torture. Pulling up to the drive-way and seeing all the cars is my first indication of what kind of hell is waiting for me. I put on my happy face and enter the house.

"Happy Birthday Chuck!" About fifty people scream as I open the door. I don't recognize half the people at my own party. Streamers and balloons are placed throughout the house, which I find touching. I'm glad Ellie kept it simple and didn't go overboard.

I start to get swamped and say "Thank you for coming" to all the guest who come up to me. Being kind is like second nature after Ellie drilled it into my head since childhood. It just started and can't wait for it to end. I head off to Ellie, Devon, and Morgan because they are the people I am most comfortable with.

"Oh my god Ellie this is a great party. How did you do this in four hours?' I flatter her so she doesn't see how uncomfortable party's are for me. You would think I was use to all the attention, but I'm not. She tells me she had help, then gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I go up to Devon giving him a fist bump and tell him how awesome his woman is.

"I know bro. I know." He replies and pulls my sister into a passionate kiss, that I turn away from.

"Gross, get a room you too." I say, as I go over to Morgan.

"How badly do you want to get out of here to read a book or play some video games?' Morgan jokingly asks. He knows me so well.

"So badly Morgan. I don't know anyone here. How about you Morgan?'

"A few, but there are some smoking hot single doctors that I need to get rejected by. Like right now." As he tries his luck at love. Morgan's more confident now, but even with a successful career you couldn't overcome the massive height difference and the beard. I wish I could put myself out there like him. Romance just wasn't in the cards at this point in my life.

Knowing I had to play nice for a while I mingle with the guests and tell them funny stories that make them laugh. I can be charming when I want too. They sing happy birthday to me and we have cake. The party is in full swing with the alcohol flowing.

A few courageous women try their luck, but I shut them down before they have a chance to flirt. I know the type, ones who try to sleep with me to black-mail me or to sell the story to the tabloids.

I keep it light and have as much fun as possible. Talking to people about surface subject and never going any deeper. All the meaningful conversations I've had lately were with either Ellie, Morgan, or Devon. For years they are the only people I could confide in, if you didn't count Bryce and Jill back at Stanford. Feeling a little tipsy from the punch, I tell Ellie and Devon thanks again for a great night. With that over with I go to my room and close the door.

Hearing my computer beep with an e-mail, I walk over to my desktop and check it out. Its from Bryce and I open it. "Wow! Zork. I guess he did remember my birthday." I say remembering Bryce programing it and having me critique the storyline. It was a blast and recalling what I had in my hero satchel is difficult while slightly inebriated. Then it hits me and I type it in.

I've defeated the evil troll and all of a sudden pictures start zooming onto the computer screen. I can't look away if I tried. Hours pass by in what seems like minutes. Then the screen goes dark and my body collapses. I'm out cold before my head hits the carpet. That's a good thing, because I was going to have a splitting headache in the morning, with no idea I just became the world's most important intelligence asset. Real life was about to collide with fiction in an explosive way.

**A/N: I've decided to write mainly for this story now. More people are enjoying it. I'm going to tweak my other story a little to make it non-cannon after the first chapter. Up next we will have a Chuck vs. Ninja Sarah fight scene. As always reviews are appreciated. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

**Here's another chapter for you. Its the longest one I've written to date. The reason for the delay was I had to re-write it about 3 times before I was happy with it. Thanks for all the encouragement you guys have given me. It has motivated me to write like never before. I don't own Chuck, but I do have four seasons of Chuck on DVD.**

Stranger than Fiction

Chapter 3: First Fight

**September 19, 2007**

"Ugh!" I murmur, waking up with the alarm blaring in my ear. The headache pounding in my head felt like getting hit with a sledge-hammer. At first I didn't know where I was. It takes me a minute to remember what happened last night and get off the floor. Once I do I go to my medicine cabinet and grab two Advil's. "Morgan must of spiked the punch again." I say, swallowing the pills with a glass of water. Feeling slightly better, I decide to take a long shower. After soaking for thirty minutes to wash away any effects of the alcohol, I get ready to leave the house.

I have to hurry, because today I'm reading at the Malibu library to children at 10 A.M. Its the highlight of my month and is something I truly enjoy doing. Getting them excited about books at a young age is key. Making sure kids learn to read has been a goal of mine since becoming famous. Its one of the upsides of being a well know author, making sure illiteracy was being addressed across the nation. I was doing my part too fuel their imaginations and hopefully inspire them to pick-up a book.

I'm involved with several charities and programs that help people learn to read. To see a child pick up a book like its his or her favorite toy, is the greatest feeling in the world. I even go to elementary and high schools and promote literacy. In a way it helps opening them up to new career paths and hopefully encourage kids to further their educations in the future.

I enter the library and wave to the staff working there. Libraries and book-stores have always been a safe zone for me. When my mom left, it was one of the places that made me feel closer to her. One of my fondness child-hood memory is of her reading to me before bed. And I even got an after-school job at the bookstore down the street from our house, to help Ellie out when our father bailed. Books played an important role in my life and I just wanted to show others my passion for them.

Flashing back to those memories bring up a lot of feelings I've rather forget. It distracts me for a second and I accidentally bump into someone. They drop the book in their hands, stumbling a little. "Oh! Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." I say, bending down to retrieve a Robert Ludlum novel. The Bourne Identity, one of my favorites if you asked me.

The first thought that pops into my head is 'Wow' as I see her right in front of me. I am staring into the bluest eyes I've ever seen, its like seeing the ocean for the first time. Her beauty and essence confound me, I've seen plenty of beautiful woman before. So, why is she different from so many others? Its like she can see straight into me soul and I didn't know if I liked it. The intensity of her stare was incredible, I can't look away from her gaze. She's unequivocally the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I've never felt an instant attraction like this before. I couldn't wait to hear her voice it could probably make angels weep. She gorgeous and reads my favorite genre of literature. What more can a guy ask for?

"It's all right, I find bumping into people is the only way to get their attention. I'm Sarah Walker by the way. And you are?" She says as she holds her hand out, waiting for me to give the book back. I was right, her voice is magical. Sarah doesn't look angry which is a good sign.

"Beautiful" I whisper as she hears it and blushes a little. "I'm..." Did I really just forget my own name. She must think I'm a bumbling idiot. I don't have a lot of moves or lines that work on the ladies. I try to be my charming self, which usually reveals how genuine I really am. I finally recover, handing her the book and answering her question. "I'm Charles, but my friends call me Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. Can you ever forgive me for almost ruining your day?"

"Of course I can Chuck, we all have those kind of days." By calling me Chuck she thinks we are already friends. I wonder if she's a fan of my work? She recognizes me I can tell, but doesn't seem intimidated by my celebrity. For this I'm grateful. Its the first time in a long time I didn't want a conversation to end. I have to make a decision fast because I had a reading to get to soon. Should I ask her out? There are some many ways she can reject me and the thoughts in my head were all negative at this point.

"So, how are you going to make up to me Chuck?" She says seductively. With that comment I know I have to go for it.

"Maybe I can take you out for some coffee tomorrow?" I say nervously.

"Sure. You seem like a nice enough guy. There aren't too many of those left." She tells me as she hands me her business card.

Not wanting to have her change her mind, I get ready to leave. "Okay. How about 10 A.M.?

"That sounds good to me. As long as you're buying." She replies as I give her directions to the coffee shop a mile from my house.

"I have to do a reading from the kids now. But I'll see you tomorrow." I hope she doesn't stand me up. Even being famous, I still have insecurities about myself. Knowing my luck she would. I'm afraid to leave, thinking she might disappear into thin air. But I say "Until tomorrow Sarah" and go to the children's section of the library.

There are twenty kids sitting in chairs when I arrive. They look excited about my arrival and I give them my biggest smile. "Hello boys and girls! How are you all doing this morning?" I have fun teaching kids the joy of books, so my enthusiasm is real.

"Great. Good." They say in unison. Meeting Sarah today was like fate smiling down on me. I wanted to share all those feelings with the kids. I have a child-like wonder that helps me connect to them better than I do with most adults. My life was about to change, I could feel it in my bones.

After asking them about what they have been up to since I last seen them, they settle down and I begin reading The Frost Queen. It was one of my favorites as a child, so I know they'll like it as well. I make sound effects to go with the story as I'm reading. They're laughing and clapping throughout my reading of the book. Once the Frost Queen has triumphed over her evil foes, the kids stand-up and applaud. This is why I do it, to see all their enjoyment as I'm doing what I love.

After telling them I'd see them soon and saying good-bye to all the children, I notice Natalie still sitting down all by herself. So I go over to where she's sitting and ask her what's the matter. "Well, I was wondering if you could read a book about ballerinas next time? They're my favorite of all-time. Please! Please! Please!"

She looks hopeful and I could never refuse a request like that. "Of course we can. If you want I can even get you some ballerina slippers, so you can become a world-famous ballerina one day. You should always follow your dreams Natalie." I say encouragingly.

I give her a hug and she tells me her shoe-size. Natalie reminds me a few more times not to forget the slippers before I leave. "I won't forget Nat. You can trust me on that. Have a good-night and be a good girl okay." She nods her head, as I get up and leave the library. If I was paying more attention, then I would have seen Sarah Walker watching me read to the kids and interacting with Natalie after.

In my BMW driving home, I'm stopped at a red-light looking through my rear-view mirror. When it happens, I flash. The information it contained is about an NSA surveillance van being used in L.A. Not knowing what a flash is at this point, I think it's just my over active imagination playing a trick on me. I gun it and continue driving home. It would be crazy for an NSA agent to be in Malibu right? Not know the fun that was in store for me.

**September 20, 2007**

I wake-up in the morning, refreshed and anxious about my date. When I got home yesterday inspiration struck me. I started storyboarding a new character, which in my opinion resembled Sarah a little too much. Jessica Kent would be the protagonist in my new book. I hadn't written like that in years, its like Sarah was my muse. The ideas wouldn't stop coming. Seven-hours later I had a basic-plot and main character to build upon.

My last date was six-months ago and that didn't go anywhere. I haven't been on a second date in more than two years. Its slightly embarrassing to say, most of the time I found dating difficult. Finding common goals and interests wasn't easy in L.A. Morgan will be gone for the day, he has meetings with my publisher about the release date for Final Vengeance and scheduling book-tour dates. There's nothing to occupy my thoughts as its almost time to get ready. After taking a shower I realize I don't know what to wear. So, I call Ellie to come over and help me out.

"What's the emergency Chuck? You sounded desperate."

"I...I kind of have a coffee date later today. What should I wear?" I utter, knowing she's going to have a million questions for me. Where did you meet? Do you like her? What does she look like? Is she kind? How serious are you about her? When can I meet her?

"Well, since its just coffee maybe you should go casual. Go with the blue polo-shirt and beige cargo shorts. What's her name by the way?" She tries to sneak in at the end.

"Sarah and if you're wondering I met her at the library yesterday." I say, knowing she's going to want to know more later. She looks thrilled for me and if I know my sister, a little relieved that I'm dating. I tell her 'thanks' and that we'll talk when I get back from my date. After dressing I leave the house not knowing what to expect.

In all my nervousness, I'm forty minutes early so I order a coffee and put some cream and sugar in it. About half way through it, the cap explodes off the lid and I have coffee all over my shirt. "Damn! Damn! Damn! I couldn't have Sarah seeing me like this, with coffee stains all over me. I have enough time to get home and change before our date. If not I can always call Sarah and tell her I'm running late. She seems like the understanding type, so I dump the rest of my coffee out and head home.

Once I enter the house I notice something isn't right. My alarm system for the house is turned off, which I always set. Taking in the scene before me I have to be careful: a paparazzi or a deranged fan might have broken in. I didn't have a lot of crazy fans, but there is a lot of fan mail I received that was slightly disturbing. So I move cautiously through the house, looking for any sign that I'm not alone. That's when I hear it, the creaking of a floor-board coming from my upstairs bed-room. I take the stairs stealthily and approach the door silently. I peak inside and what I see shocks me, a masked figure clad all in black, has unplugged my computer-tower and is going to take it. My new story is on that hard-drive. There's no way I'm giving it up without a fight.

"Hey! Put that down right now if you value you life!" The masked person drops it and it smashes on the floor. I must have surprised my guest because they were not expecting anyone to catch them. All my hard work from the night before is ruined. I'm seeing red and can't wait to tear them a new one. The person must think I'm brave or foolish for calling them out like that. "What are you doing in my house?" I yell, knowing they won't answer me.

The figure gets in a fighting stance and I know my skills are about to be put to the test. This person has had training, I could tell just by the way they were getting ready to attack me. We approach each other cautiously at first, not knowing what to expect. We trade punches that don't connect. Then its like an explosion, a kick that I wasn't expecting, lands to my mid-section. "Umph!" I exhale, as I get ready to take the offensive.

"Not bad, you didn't telegraph that kick at all." I'm throughly impressed with this persons fighting prowess. "My turn" I say, landing a solid punch to the head followed-up by a leg sweep that has the assailant on the floor. They looked shocked that they were in a vulnerable position. It probably rarely happened too them, so I take advantage and take them into side-control. My jujitsu and wrestling was excellent. I try to rain some elbows down on my opponent, but they block them with their forearms easily. "You thought I was a push-over didn't you? A pretty boy author who couldn't defend himself? Oh how wrong you are." While they are distracted by what I utter, as I pull the mask off my attackers face.

"Sarah?" I say, shocked at what I'm seeing before my eyes. She punches me in the eye and gets to her feet. A little dazed, but still confused by what's happening I say. "What are you some deranged fan or something?" She has a funny look on her face and pulls out her Smith & Wesson 9mm from her waist-band, then points it a me.

"Whoa! Hold on. Don't shoot me for god's sake." This is the most scared and defenseless I've ever been. Researching scenarios like this a hundred times can never prepare you for the real thing.

"Who do you work for Chuck? Nobody without serious training could have taken me down like that." She asks with her finger still on the trigger.

"Four-Star Publishing everyone knows that. I do a lot of research for my books, thats how I took you down. Why who do you work for? Whatever it is it's probably more interesting than my story."

"What did you do with the intersect? Do you have an external-drive to back-up your data? Do you work with Bryce Larkin? Tell me the truth or things will only get worse for you." She looks angry, so I tell her the truth.

"What's an intersect? Bryce Larkin, my roommate from Stanford, we haven't seen each other in years. He's an accountant living in Washington D.C. As for an external-drive I have one, but haven't had time to back-up my data recently. Been kind of busy. Why what has Bryce done now?" Its like she's speaking another language with all these ridiculous accusations thrown my way. Bryce was always a trouble maker in college, so I knew I was in this predicament because of him.

"Bryce wasn't an accountant, he worked for the CIA. He stole something from the CIA and NSA, they want it back." She lowers he gun and I think she might believe me. This is unbelievable my best-friend from Stanford was a spy. Its like being transported into one of my favorite spy novels.

"He sent me an e-mail the other night and I opened it. There was lots and lots of pictures. Was I not suppose to open that?" I start flashing on a ring on Sarah's left-hand when she removes the gloves she's wearing. Its a video of her disguised and shooting a man. Oh man, is Sarah somebody I could trust?

"Chuck? What just happened? Did you just retrieve data from the intersect? Is it in your head isn't it?"

"Oh! Yes, I saw you shooting a guy in a parking lot dressed like an old lady. Are you sure you're one of the good guys Sarah?" I look hopefully at her, not knowing if I could trust my instincts anymore.

"Of course you can trust me. Its just you have the intelligence agencies most important secrets in your head now. There's people out there that would kill to get their hands on you now. I don't know what our next move is, but I'll protect you. I'm going to have to call the Director of the CIA to update him on the situation."

This is the coolest thing ever, but I was still shaking uncontrollably from all that has happened and all that would still happen. As she tries to make the call, I take a steading breath to gain control of my limbs. Then I see the van I flashed on last the day before, pulling up to my driveway. This could not be good.

"Sarah! Sarah! I think we might have a problem." I say, pointing to the men pouring out of a van with their guns at the ready. She puts her phone away and looks where I'm pointing. "They've been following me since yesterday. Its an NSA surveillance van, equipped with long range listening devices and phone jammers. I flashed on the van before without realizing it. They've probably heard everything we've said. You were never going to be able to make that call Sarah." Dejectedly, I count seven people and their are only two of us. I didn't like those odds.

"Do you have a plan Sarah? I hope you have a plan or we're done for."

"There's always something to do. We can take them if we work together. Can you do this Chuck?" She asks me.

"I'll just pretend this is more research for the next book I'm writing. I'm with you."

We are surrounded on all sides with no idea what the outcome would be. I didn't know if they were friendlies or enemies. The spy world was knocking at my door and I didn't know if I was ready for it. Ready or not this situation wasn't going to solve itself, so I get ready for a war.

**A/N: This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I put a lot of effort into it and I hope it shows. As always review so my writing can improve. The ideas are coming together nicely and hope to have another chapter out soon. It might be a little delayed, as I'm starting a new job on Monday. Thanks for reading and am loving all the Chuck fan fiction others have been putting out. Keep Chuck and Sarah alive.**


	4. Chapter 4: CIA, NSA, and The Novelist

**Here's another chapter for all of those who asked for it. The encouragement and comments have been a huge inspiration to me. I'm blown away by the reception this story has received so far. When I started this, it was just a way to keep Chuck alive, in my own little way. Now its a place I go when I'm in need of my Chuck fill. I know how it's going to end, so don't worry it will be completed eventually. I've planned it out for at least 15 chapters. Since starting my new job, I'll be updating at least once a week from here on out, unless my hours change. Thank you for all the encouragement I've received and look forward to hearing more. All mistakes are my own. As always, I don't own Chuck.**

Stranger than Fiction

Chapter 4: CIA, NSA, and The Novelist

**September 20, 2007**

Looking out the window to the activity below, we knew the NSA agents would be breaching the house in minutes. Their leader was deciding which tactics to take. He looked like he'd been in many wars. So, our task just got that much harder. The agents were a cohesive unit, with a single purpose in mind, capturing or killing us, we didn't have a clue which. I couldn't understand how my life could change so drastically in a couple of days. The most important thought before was coming up with new story ideas for my editor. Now, I had to worry about the NSA detaining me for information - information I didn't have the answers too. Hopefully having the governments intersect in my brain counted for something. With my luck, it wouldn't matter at all to these guys.

By Sarah's reaction to the activity outside, she must have been in situation's like this numerous times in the past. We watched as they split into two teams and moved around the house to gain entrance. She acted like we were going for a stroll in the park, not about to face a swarm of trained operatives. Then she assessed the situation and came up with a plan-of-action. Pulling knives from her boot, she straps them to her belt, ready for almost anything they could throw at us.

"Your not going to kill them are you?" I asked, not knowing what her answer would be. "They're just doing what they're told. I wouldn't want their deaths on my hands Sarah." Understanding shows on her face for a moment, then it passes. She knows I'm not a violent person by nature. The last thing I would want is for this to end in bloodshed.

She pats my back in a reassuring manner, to gets me ready for what's too come. "Of course I'm not going kill them. We just need to incapacitate them so we can make our escape," she said, which alleviates some of my concerns. Sarah has more to say, but pauses to pick her words carefully, it cannot be good if she's worried about how I will react. "But Chuck... if the NSA gets you, they're going to put you in a bunker for the rest of your natural life. That's the best possible outcome if they capture you." If that the best I could hope for, I wasn't sure how it could get any worse, but it did. "The bad is torturing you for information, until you're willing to say anything they want, just to make the pain stop. The intersect was their responsibility too keep safe and they think you helped Bryce steal it," Sarah added, being truthful about what could happen.

Ready to explode from what I just learned, I have to stay calm, there's not much time and crying about it won't make it disappear. I could withstand some minor torture, but what she's talking about would break me in a few hours. For my first novel, An American Hero's Vengeance, Blake Adams gets captured and tortured for information about other agents in the area. He wouldn't break and never gave-up a single piece of intel. They broke his bones, burned his skin, hooked electrodes to different areas on his body, water-boarded him, used sleep deprivation, and starvation to get him to talk, which he withstood.

This wasn't like one of my books, the pain I'd feel if they caught me would be unlike anything I've ever experienced. I tried sleep deprivation and didn't eat for a couple of days, but wouldn't go through some of the more gruesome forms of torture. I let Morgan use a taser-gun on me and I even tried water-boarding, which ended after 12 seconds. It was unbearably painful and something I wouldn't wish on anyone. That was all the research I would do on that topic, to get the the torture scenes right. There's only so much authenticity needed for it to seem realistic and I left it at that.

Those were all unthinkable at this point, either bunker or torture. I had to get ready for what was to come next, getting safely away was the option. When I set goals, nothing stop me from accomplishing them. The NSA was just another hurdle I would jump over. One thing that kept surfacing in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to squash it, was why she's helping me at all. Most people put in this position would give up without a fight. Not Sarah, she was an enigma that would take years to figure out. That's why I liked writing stories, most people are easy to figure out, Sarah was different. She's complex and seems to thrive in life-and-death situation's. I just hope I'm around to find out more, and not in some undisclosed location wishing for death. What was her motivation to save me from the hell that awaited me?

If we got out of here alive, I was definitely basing my new main-character on Sarah. Not what I thought she was in our brief encounter at the library, but the real woman. She hid her true thoughts and feeling behind a wall, because she's been abandoned by those who should have nurtured her. I know how that could damage a person, I'm the same way. The only difference, is I have a support structure in place, whereas Sarah probably doesn't. Being a CIA agent, in all likelihood, doesn't afford her many opportunities to make any close truthful relationships. She was standing against the NSA for me. How many people do you know that would do that for you?

The questions were nagging at me, so I took the direct approach. "Why are you doing this for me? Protecting me? Believing in me? We were just fighting a couple minutes ago. Why the sudden change Sarah?" My sister is the only other person to have that much faith in me. I just met her yesterday and already she's becoming important to me. Without her here, I'd already be in the NSA'S grasp.

She looked like she didn't want to answer my questions, but finally relented. "I got all the information the CIA could dig-up on you. From what I read, you were an honor student at Stanford, giving to all those closest too you, a well known author, and you're involved in numerous charities. That just doesn't scream rogue spy to me Chuck." Sarah didn't add that she saw my interaction with the children at the book-reading, or how I took time out of my day, just to make a little girl smile.

Knowing that I wouldn't be getting anything else out of her, I turn the Bose sound-system on in my room and crank the volume to maximum, as we exit my room. We had to cause some diversions in order to separate the agents. Dividing and conquering was our goal. Not knowing where we are is going to be an advantage when the fighting begins. This would give us the best chance of escaping and making a call to Sarah's boss. We turn on lights and television's throughout the house, making it so they won't be able to communicate verbally.

I hear the front and back doors being breached at the same time. One team would take the first-floor and the second team would search the second. They would be on us in minutes. I have to keep the nerves at bay, this is the first time I'd be facing trained spies. Everything I am and hope to be is at stake. "Are you ready Chuck? You know where your suppose to be? she asked, grinning, while trying to keep a straight-face. I know she's getting a perverse pleasure out of this.

"Of course I do. I'm not comfortable with the plan Sarah? I don't like it one bit. "There's too much that could go wrong," I said, already a little defeated by the prospect of this crazy plan working. I trusted her judgment, so I would follow Sarah's lead.

"Its a good plan Chuck. Nobody will be expecting it, which will give us the element of surprise," Sarah told me, as she leaves, getting into position for the trap.

I go to where I'm suppose to be and pray for a successful outcome. Its not long before the agents bust-in, pointing their guns at me, yelling 'don't move' and 'hands-up'. This is the second time in a day I've had a weapon pointed at me, there's only so much pressure a human mind can withstand.

To say I was equal parts embarrassed and terrified would be the understatement of the year. There are three of them, with shocked expressions on their faces. They were unprepared for what they're seeing now. Sarah was right about that at least. It would provide her with the opportunity she would need to attack. I liked our odds, especially in such a confined space. They wouldn't fire a shot, knowing it could hit a fellow agent.

I decide to use humor to throw them off. "Can one of you hand me some toilet-paper first? I asked, with my cargo shorts down, sitting on the toilet, in the bathroom. They were not expecting this and pointing a gun at someone on the toilet seems pretty ridiculous. At this point I'm hating Sarah just a little. I'm too exposed, and if she needs my help disarming them, there's not much I could do.

This gives her the opening to take the agents out. Sarah comes up behind them and delivers forearms to two of their heads. They drop their guns stumbling a little, as the third agent turns around directing his .357 Sig Sauer at her. She kicks the gun out of his hand in a flash, its like watching a cobra strike with deadly precision. Sarah grabs him by the back of the neck and delivers a knee to his head, knocking him out. The other agents have recovered from the blows to their heads and advance on her. While they're occupied with Sarah, I pull my shorts up quickly, rushing one of them, kicking his legs out from underneath him. He lands with a thud, and I punch him in the face a couple of times, to make sure he stays down.

Sarah was efficient in dispatching the other agent while I was occupied. We cuff them back-to-back-to-back with their own handcuffs. If one of them wakes up, he won't be able to move. Three agents down only four more to go. Another trap wouldn't work with their leader, so onto phase two, the direct approach.

I go to the stairs and yell for the agents. "Hey up here!" I yelled, just to get anyone to follow me. One of the agents clearing my downstairs office sees me and immediately goes to get his boss. That's when I see all four of them making their way upstairs methodically. I run toward my bedroom and slam the door behind me. They enter my room and the leader of this group doesn't look happy.

"Where's Steve, Jones, and Greg? Or the skirt helping you? " He asked, while assessing his surroundings. He comes up to me with his Beretta M9 trained on me and cuffs at the ready. "You're coming with us, so don't give me any trouble. I'll be forced to kill the CIA agent if you do," he grunted menacingly.

This angers me more then anything else could and I don't know why. We just met recently and already I feel protective of her. "I don't even know who you are. Why would I go with you?" I questioned, trying to stall him.

"I'm Major John Casey and I work for the NSA. I have orders to bring you in," Casey said, getting fed up with my resistance. He's ready to pounce, I could see it.

So, I talk in order to keep him at bay. "As to your earlier question, other agents are a little tied up at the moment. I could give them a message if you'd like. You'll be joining them presently," I said, trying to get under his skin. John Casey takes it as a joke, he doesn't understand my determination to stay out of his grasp. There's four of them and only one me, they had all the guns, but I had Sarah, that had to count for something. Maybe they thought I was crazy or having a psychotic break. He walks toward me.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't have anything to do with Bryce stealing your computer program," I told him, as he advances on me, with rage coursing through him. Commenting on his downed agents wasn't the smartest move on my part.

"I'm just following orders, whatever the higher-ups want, I get done. And son they want you," Casey said, threateningly. I didn't understand how someone could blindly follow orders, situations could change at any moment. "Don't move or I'll be forced to do something you won't like very much. I can make you life a living hell," he reiterated, as two agents go down behind him. I see throwing-knives in their legs and am happy to see Sarah has joined the party. John Casey is going to be a problem by himself, adding three more agents would be impossible.

He takes a peak behind him, that's when I surge forward, bring both my hands down on his Beretta. It falls haphazardly to the ground, as I deliver a blow to the side of his head. Its like hitting the side of a building. He isn't even phased by the punch, which has me back-peddling. I have to reassess how to take this mountain of a man down. Maybe it's like chopping a tree down, start at the bottom and work my way up. I come at him more cautiously and kick him a few times on his legs as hard as I can. He wobbles a little, then regains his composure. Major Casey just won't go down, he seems like he's playing with me now. No matter what I do he keeps pushing forward.

He comes forward and hits me in the face with his giant-meat fist. It knocks me into the wall three feet behind me. "Damn... that hurt," I uttered, with my ears ringing and using the wall to maintain my balance. I just hope Sarah is having an easier time taking out the three remaining agents in the room. I have to defeat him. There's no way I'm spending the rest of my life in a bunker. Away from my sister, who always nurtured my dreams. Away from Morgan, who has been my best-friend since kindergarten and got me through both my parents abandoning me. And away from Devon, who always has become like a brother to me and offers up sage advice whenever I'm in need. I would fight for them, there was nothing else to do.

With a determination I didn't know I possessed, I come at him and land a few strikes to his head. "Not bad kid, you're better then I thought," he said, while spitting blood out of his mouth. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you, so don't feel bad when I take you in."

Intuition tells me he's trying to get me to make a mistake. It takes all my training to stay focused on the task at hand. He wouldn't defeat me, I had too much to lose. I can tell Sarah is behind us now, don't ask me how I knew, it was a feeling. So I take advantage and distract him from noticing her. "For your information I'm not a spy, just a really detail oriented novelist. Goodnight." I said snarkingly, giving Sarah the opportunity to take advantage. Before Casey understands what's going on, her Smith & Wesson comes down on the back of his skull. It reverberates with a loud crack and takes me by surprise. His head will be throbbing when he wakes up and that makes me smile a little. I see the other agents in front on me passed-out, all victims of Sarah's assault. She's impressive to say the least. I'm just glad she's on my side.

"Are you alright Sarah? They didn't hurt you did they?" I questioned her, checking to make sure she's not injured. Sarah's alright, but a little thrown by my concern. I know I'll have a bruise from Casey's giant fists pounding on me. That's okay, as long as we accomplish what we set out to do, clearing my name.

"You did well Chuck. I'm proud of you – you held your own today. If I didn't know better, I would think you were born to do this," she commented, earning her a Chuck Bartowski smile. Her praise meant the world to me, now was not the time, so we leave my room, going to the safe in my office. I didn't know what the future held for us. I always liked to be prepared for anything. I grab all the cash from the safe and the keys to my prized possession. I write Morgan a note saying, 'I'll be gone for a while and not to worry' before we head to the garage.

Sarah's eyes nearly bug-out when she sees it. I can tell we're going to get along fine, most women don't get men's fascinations with cars. By the way she's looking appreciatively at it, that doesn't seem like an issue we'll be having. "A 2006 Bugatti Veyron, 8-liter, 1,001 horsepower, 0-60 in 2.5 seconds, and a 1.4 million dollar price. Wow," she uttered. I was shocked she knew her cars. I unlocked the doors and we climbed in. Getting far from here was our number one priority.

Once on the road, she made the call. She connected with Director Langston Graham and told him all that took place. How I accidentally uploaded the intersect without realizing it. How I could flash on the data in the intersect. How my computer wasn't salvageable. And how we took out a group of NSA agents. She disconnected and turned toward me, to fill me in on how it went.

"He told me to take you off-grid for a few days. Until he can meeting with General Beckman, she's the senior official of the NSA. Director Graham told me he'd try to work something out where the CIA and the NSA work with you on missions. This is great news Chuck. It's more then I thought possible." Sarah said enthusiastically.

"I have the perfect place Sarah. Its located in the mountains and is secluded. Nobody knows I own it, I bought it under a different name. When the paparazzi and fans started hounding me, that's when I decided to have a private getaway," I told her, while trying to decipher her silence.

"What was your made up name? she asked, then continued. "We can't go anywhere the NSA could trace back to you for the time being"

"That won't be a problem, it came to me when I was thinking up the perfect spy alias for myself, but never used in my books. Its Charles Carmichael and the previous owner never met me in person. I paid for it in cash discretely," I said, alleviating her fears minutely.

"Okay, how long till we get there?"

"It's around a three hour drive from here. But in this car we'll be there in under two hours." I answered, while getting on the freeway.

This wasn't an ideal situation, but much better than I could have hoped for, when the NSA came for me earlier. I would be working for the government, doing some of the things I wrote about. At least Sarah was by my side, keeping me safe. I'm glad it's her and not Major John Casey with me right now. So, I'd be getting some one-on-one time with Sarah Walker for the foreseeable future. This could be a blessing in disguise. A guy could hope, couldn't he?

**A/N: Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Casey and Chuck fight scene was my favorite. I'm getting a better feel for how I want Chuck and Sarah's relationship to develop in this story. It won't be right away, but Chuck will try to flirt his way into Sarah's heart. Next chapter, they're off-grid with nothing to do. This could get interesting, so stay tuned. As always reviews make me a better writer, constructive criticisms is welcomed. **


End file.
